


Don't Watch!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Fic, Blood, Drugs, Gore, Guns, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter and Tony get kidnapped, and the person who kidnapped them wants Tony to give up being Iron Man, and the suit itself. He hurts Peter and forces Tony to watch.





	Don't Watch!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: extreme non-con, torture, manipulation, Peter is 15.  
> This is a very bad and intense fic, please don’t read it if you don’t like this idea, or if you could get hurt by it. Please stay safe. Please DO NOT read this if it could trigger you in any way. Mind the tags.

Peter woke up first, since his powers let him get rid of the drugs sooner. He looks around, whimpering. He’s in a concrete room, and he doesn’t see any widows or doors. He does see a giant mirror on the wall in front of him.

He’s also tied to a chair, not that it would stop him. Slow him down, Sure. “H-hello?”

A part of the wall behind him slides open, and a very scary looking man walks in. The door slides shut behind him. “Hello, Mr. Parker.”

Peter whimpers. “W-What do you want from me?” He cries.

“Well, Mr. Parker, you are Mr. Stark’s intern, yes?”

Ok, so he doesn’t know about his powers? “Y-Yes, I am.”

“And you’re very important to this man… almost like an adoptive son.”

Peter pales. Oh no. “W-What do you want?”

“I want you to convince Mr. Stark-“ he points to the mirror “- to give me his suit, and give up being iron man.”

Peter whimpers. “No! I’m not going to do that. I don’t know where he is-“

“He’s behind the mirror, Mr. Parker. He’s going to watch me torture you, Spider-Man, until he gives me the suit.”

Peter whimpers. Fuck, he does know. That means he also knows Peter heals faster than normal people. “Fine, go ahead. Mr. Stark won’t let you have the suit!”

“Even for you?” The man asks, a cocky grin on his face. He’s obviously very confident that he’s correct.

Peter shakes his head. “No. No, Mr. Stark, you can’t give him the suit! He’ll kill me anyway once he has it and-” He screams when the man drives the knife into his Peter’s thigh. 

“Shut the fuck up, kid. Stupid cunt.” He growls. “Get some rest, tomorrow is a big day for you.”

* * *

A week later, Peter is honestly proud of Mr. Stark for not giving in. Peter almost died last night, but Tony didn’t give in. 

They talk to each other, when the man isn’t there. Tony apologizes. Peter tells him to never give the suit up. The man tortures Peter. 

Peter can handle it. He’s sure he can.

* * *

The next morning, Peter is woken up by the man shouting at him. He forces Peter to stand, and tears the boy’s pants off. “Look into the mirror. Look at yourself as you get raped for the first time.” 

Peter’s eyes go wide, and he struggles to no avail. “Mr. Stark, don’t look, please don’t look.” He sobs. 

The man shoves himself in dry and without lube. “That’s right cunt, look right into the mirror. Just like that.”

Peter tears up but clenches his jaw and tries not to let any noises escape. He really hopes Mr. Stark isn’t looking, because he can’t help his tears. He’s able to stop from screaming and sobbing, but he can’t stop this.

~

Tony watches in utter horror. He doesn’t know what the worst part is; that peter is getting raped and Tony can’t stop it, or the fact that Peter is trying so desperately to allow Tony to pretend it isn’t happening.

He watches as the kid bites back screams, as tears fall down his face in rivers. He watches as the man who is now at the top of Tony’s kill list rapes the kid so hard, his little body almost moves all the way to the mirror with the roughness of the thrusts. 

He watches in horror as the man cums inside, and turns Peter around so his ass is to the mirror. 

“You see that, you little whore? You see your hole?”

Tony can. Tony can see. And Tony wants to puke, or pass out, or kill himself just to get away from this. Peter’s legs are dripping with blood and cum, his hole red and puffy and it looks like it hurts so bad but Peter doesn’t make a sound. 

The man pulls Peter’s pants back up and forces peter to fall back on the chair. Peter can’t help but let out a cry of pain as he’s forced to sit. “You better get used to this kid, if your daddy won’t give up his suit.”

The door slams behind the man, and Tony watches as peter cries silently. “I’m so sorry.” Tony says. His voice breaks, and he sounds completely heart broken.

Peter forces a smile. “Don’t give in, Mr. Stark. Please don’t give in. We will get out of here, and we will get our revenge.

* * *

The next day is even worse than the first. The man comes in and forces Peter to put his hands against the mirror, ass out. He takes out a gun and fires one bullet into Peter’s arm, making it graze the skin. Peter screams but doesn’t move his arms from the mirror. 

“Alright Stark. Give me the suit, or I’ll shoot him again.”

“Don’t Mr. Stark! He’ll just kill me with the repulsers if you-” He cuts off with a pained cry, and he freezes. 

“What are you doing to him?!” Tony screams. 

The man smirks and starts to move the arm back and forth, the one holding the gun. That means- “You like this one, Stark? You like watching your pseudo son getting ass raped by my gun?”

Tony fights against his restraints, screaming and kicking. “Let him go, you sick son of a bitch! He’s just a kid!” His voice breaks.

Peter looks through the mirror with terror in his eyes. He can’t see Tony; but Tony can see him. They had agreed never to talk while Peter is getting hurt; it doesn’t help and only raises panic levels. But Tony couldn’t help himself. Peter is a kid, and he’s getting hurt, and it’s all Tony’s fault.

“Are you ready to give me your suit yet? Or should I fire the trigger, and see if his healing factor can fix him before he dies?”

Tony feels panic course through him. But he shakes his head. He won’t kill Peter. The man won’t have anything left to barter with Tony if he kills the kid now, and he’ll never get the suit.

The man growls and pulls the gun out, shooting Peter in the thigh. It isn’t enough to kill him, but he screams in agony.

“I will make you break, Stark. I’ll figure out something to do that you won’t stand for.” And with that, he leaves.

Tony feels bad that he’s the one sobbing like a crazy person when Peter was just raped and shot twice. But Peter doesn’t sob. He shushes Tony and whispers sweet words to him. Makes promises they both know Peter can’t keep.

“You can’t break, Mr. Stark. You have to stay strong. He will kill me once the suit is his; and he will keep me alive until then. Please don’t let them kill me. I don’t want to die; I can handle the pain, but I don’t want to die.”

Tony sobs but nods. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Don’t watch, Mr. Stark. Please don’t watch anymore.”

* * *

The next day, the man seems on edge, scared even. “I’ve run out of time, Stark. Give me the suit, now, or I kill the kid. I don’t have time for these games anymore.”

Peter whimpers. “Please don’t kill me, I don’t want to-”

The man presses the gun against Peter’s temple. “You have 30 seconds before I blow his brains out and onto the wall. 30, 29…”

Tony starts to panic. Why is he doing this?! Why did he suddenly change his attitude, why is he running out of time?

“25, 24…”

Tony pulls on his restraints, even though it’s never worked before. “Please no, he’s just a kid!”

“21, 20…” He presses the gun harder into Peter’s skull.

Peter sobs and looks to where he hopes Tony is. “Don’t give in Mr. Stark! He’ll kill me anyway!”

“15, 14…”

Tony screams in frustration. “Please!”

“12, 11, 10…”

“Stop! Stop, please don’t hurt him, he’s just a boy, please don’t kill him, I’ll do anything you want just don’t-”

“7, 6…”

“Don’t look, Mr. Stark. Please look away. Don’t watch.”

“3, 2, 1-” Tony screams as he hears a gun go off. He closes his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. He let the kid die. He let his kid die, he let his Peter die.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He wails on repeat. 

“It’s okay, Tony. You can open your eyes.”

Tony’s eyes fly open at the sound of Cap’s voice. He takes in what he can see through the one way, tears still falling. The man who Tony wanted to kill so badly is on the floor, a pool of blood leaking through his skull. Peter is shaking but alive, pale but not bleeding. Natasha has a gun in her hand, aiming it at the mirror. He winces as it shatters, and Steve runs to Tony.

Tony stands on shaky legs when Cap finally frees him, running to his kid. “Are you ok? Did he- oh my god- oh my god- I’m so sorry- I thought- I-”

Peter hugs Tony very tightly, not bothering to keep his super strength in check. “ I’m okay, Mr. Stark. I’m okay. I’ve healed everywhere, and I-I’m okay.”

Tony sobs as he hugs Peter, scared to let him go ever again. “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you ever again.” He whispers. 

Peter smiles even though Tony can’t see. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
